Talk:Nuclear Weapons
Radiation I don't think this page has the right effects of radiation. The page says zombies would be completely unaffected by radiation from nuclear fallout. That does not seem true. While it would not affect zombies the same as people, radiation is highly toxic. Surely fallout would be able to contaminate the undead brain and eventually kill it, if exposed for long enough. I'm not an expert, but that would seem to be the logical conclusion. (America789 (talk) 19:37, September 12, 2012 (UTC)) :Not a bad point. There are alot of holes though. First off, the lack of a working circulatory system would really hinder the radiation from getting to the brain. Skin and muscle is actually fairly efficient insulator by itself, it's when it is ingested that it is most lethal, then it can be carried to more vulnerable areas by the circulatory system There is no agreed upon model for if/how materials travel from cell to cell in a zombie. :Areas that are radioactive enough to instantly penetrate a target through the skull rarely stay that way for long. Wind and rain actually does a fair job of diluting an outdoor area over time. The grounds of Chernobyl are so radioactive because the radioactive elements are still there, and surrounded by concrete. And radiation is toxic because it causes living cells to malfunction and sacrifice themselves in large doses to evacuate the cancer, and avoid further damage. Also, it causes cancer. Zombies have no living cells, and I'm pretty sure cancer cells can't spring from dead cells. :The only thing that might work is that on a sub-atomic level, radiation changes matter into another, slightly different form of matter. If I may oversimplify, radiation is stray parts of an atom with an unsustainable composition basically spits parts of itself out, which cling to other atoms, changing what they are as well. This never leads to total disintegration - the process eventually halts when the numbers add up, and the atom can hold itself together. But then it's a different substance altogether, and may not hold together. So maybe if there was an awful lot of the stuff - the only thing I could imagine would be hanging out inside the Chernobyl sarcophagus for quite sometime. :Would be interesting to hear nuclear physics students or researchers to give their take on it. But yeah, radiation really doesn't have many in's in killing zombies. The blast wave would though. I mean, it vaporizes concrete. Literally turns them into dust that floats miles away. I know Brooks Zombies are explosive resistant, but if it can atomize solid stone, it can do the same to supernatural ballistics gel. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 23:56, September 12, 2012 (UTC) First: It is true that zombies have no circulatory system, but radiation would still get to the brain. Simply being exposed to contaminated would contaminate the whole body. Second: The zombies are dead, but the virus is living. The normal cells of the body are deceased, but Solanum cells inside the brain are living cells. While not living like normal cells, they are active organisms. Radiation would probably be able to degrade them. (America789 (talk) 19:55, September 30, 2012 (UTC))